Only A Fantasy
by XxSylentSoulx
Summary: Katniss has just won the 74th Hunger Games alone, having been on the side of herself all along until the end. With Finnick watching over her, he can't help but develop feelings for her, especially when she is put into the same situation as him. With only her to hang onto, Finnick can only guide her through, though he doesn't know when he'll get the spiraling feelings off his chest.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Winner**

The boy from District Two falls – falls into the pit of mutts eating at his flesh, tearing him to pieces like a rag doll. His screams pierce through the air like glass shattering everywhere and breaking when hitting the floor with a sharp noise. He's still alive, fighting the mutts, screaming, bleeding, and dying. But he doesn't have strength. It'd be better if he died right there.

The girl from District Twelve, Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, raises her bow and plucks the string back. Her partner is beside her, lying on the Cornucopia on his back, holding his leg. Katniss glares at District Two once more and releases the arrow. The arrow flies through the air swiftly. When it hits its target, no more screams are heard. The mutts take the body away and into the woods, doing who knows what. Then the cannon sounds throughout the whole arena, ringing in the ears of the remaining tributes.

Katniss jumps off and onto the ground, helping Peeta too. When they're both on the ground, Katniss hugs Peeta tightly. "We did it," she says in his ear. She pulls away from the hug and smiles, while Peeta nods his head.

The sky is dark. It's been that way for a while now. Suddenly, the host comes back onto the speaker. "There has been a mistake in this set of rule changes; in our previous rule change, it was said there was two winners originally from the same District. But it seems we had to switch the changes of the rules, as it is we cannot allow two winners for the Hunger Games."

Katniss gasps and looks at Peeta with a shocked expression. Her eyes turn dark as she grabs a bow on the ground where she tossed her bag of bows. She clutches the arrow in her left hand and aims the bow at Peeta. Something has changed within her automatically – it's like her instinct to pretend.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" Peeta asks, his face holding sadness and hurt. His breaths are heavier as he holds his hands up in defense, looking deeply into her grey eyes – the eyes of the coal miners. "I thought you loved me? Why are you going to kill me when you love me?"

Katniss' eyes narrow and she pulls the string back more, her eyes boring into his with hatred. Her chest heaves up and stays, not leaving it. "I've never loved you, Peeta. It was all for show. I'd never fall for anyone here. I just stayed with you because I thought there were supposed to be two winners, but I knew something was up. Just in case, I stayed with you. And now here we are, against each other."

"Finnick Odair, sir?"

I turn my head and I see a woman with blue-dyed hair and slightly tainted blue skin. Her clothes are a blue and white color, which suits her very well. Since I've been in the Capitol, she's been tutoring me. She's been keeping track of all my clients ever since I was sixteen, in fact, the eligible age to be prostituted in the Capitol – to gain secrets. She smiles and walks over to me.

"Yes?" I ask formally. My eyes glance at the screen, but I turn my attention back to the woman – no, Alette Assin. Her name is Alette Assin, the one who's always been by my side since these deals with President Snow.

"You have a regular who wants to see you now," says Alette.

"Alright, I guess it's time to get this over with," I mumble. I sit up from my seat and walk to the door. Before I leave the room, I hear a flick and the sound of the cannon. I smirk and trace my fingers alongside the white wall as I make my way down the hall. We turn down various halls until we come across a door. I'm about to walk in until Alette stops me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Don't you want to know who it is?" she asks in her foolish Capitol accent. Her eyes hold something like a warning. But I ignore it by shrugging my shoulders, nodding my head from lead to right.

I turn back to the door and grab the door handle. I turn it and push the door open. I take a step in and walk around the room. The floor is an oak colour with swirls carved into them. The room is dim, it's a romantic moment, I guess. On the sides of the room are two book shelves on the right and an overly large bed in the middle of the room. The blankets are red silk and the bed board is made from the floor also.

I take a look around, but there's no one. I make my way over to the coffee and open a bottle of red wine. As I pour it into two cups, I hear a voice behind me.

"Hello, Odair," she says. Her hair is slightly yellow, her face is tainted bright yellow that it looks white, and her clothes are a yellow colour too. Well, I shouldn't say clothes; she wears laced underwear and a sexual bra. Over her body is a see-through baby-yellow drape.

I smirk and walk over to her. I hand her a glass which she smiles to. "It's been a while, Marne." I take a sip of the red wine and walk over to the bed with her.

She nods her head with a smile. "It has." She tilts her head back and raises her hand with the glass. She pours the cup of wine in her mouth and laughs when the red liquid is gone. She throws the glass on the other side of the room and leans in closer to me.

"What about that secret?" I ask, placing my glass on the counter beside me. I smirk and touch the sides of her body, feeling the artificial-like skin. I trace my fingers down her back and slowly take off the baby-yellow drape, leaving her garment.

She giggles and leans in closer. She takes her two hands and cups my face. "You'll get it after this," she whispers.

"Alright, babe," I whisper seductively, putting on my winning smile. I crash my lips on hers and we begin to make out hungrily. We begin to explore each other's mouth, moaning at the pleasure. Before I realize what's going on, she's unbuttoning my pants. I wrap my arms around her and begin to take off her bra. After I'm finished, I take off my shirt and she's moaning loudly, enjoying the pleasure.

* * *

"Finnick, wake up!"

I groan tiredly and open my eyes. I'm _very _tired right now. After doing it for almost a couple hours, I'm exhausted. My body feels limp that I can't feel it. When everything is visible, I look up to see Johanna standing beside me, tugging at my arm. "What is it?"

"You idiot. We have to go home now, remember? We're returning back to our Districts in twenty minutes. Now, get your ass up so you can pack your stuff so we can return," she states.

Today's the day we're returning back to our home Districts. It's too bad that I couldn't watch the crowing this year. Well, I never get to watch them because I'm always _busy._

* * *

_***Author's Note***_

_So how was it? I'm deeply sorry if there are any errors or anything weird. e.e But I hope you enjoyed reading this. ^-^ Please review and favorite and look forward to the next chapter. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

At least a couple months have passed since the Victory Tour. The Capitol is going to hold an annual ball to which I have to attend, unfortunately. It's very unusual, I find, that the Victors are welcomed to attend the ball - mandatory. It's mandatory.

As of now, we're all on the train to the Capitol. What caught me off guard when I recieved the letter from President Snow, was that he had written for me to attend, bring in the 74th Annual Hunger Games winner to him, and assist in whatever he wants me to do. I, of course, am not too sure about what he's going to tell me. And it deeply confuses me.

"Hey, Fin," I hear Johanna say.

Turning my head, my gaze meets with the girl. I smirk. "What do you want?" I ask, wriggling my eyebrows in a teasing manner.

She snickers and flips me off. This makes me laugh, but I quiet down the second she opens her mouth. "Why do you think we're going to the Captiol? It's just some stupid party where everyone will get drunk," she says.

I nod my head. That's one thing that caught my attention. Why do we have to attend something so silly like that? The Annual Games are enough for us anyway. I shrug my shoulders. "I'll be in the next cart," I say, getting up from my seat and heading into what I had said.

A few hours later we arrive at the Capitol. It's still as beautiful as always, not a single thing out of place to be ripped into pieces. It's been an hour since the annual ball began - the first, if I may add. The guests and Victors are out mingling, music playing in the background to our ears and some dancing with each other.

As I'm grabbing a glass of water for myself, I suddenly feel a tap to my shoulder and I look behind me, only to see an Avox with her hand extended out, a piece of folded paper in her hand. I eye the folded piece of paper before I take it and thank her. I put my glass away quickly and walk out of the hall and into a corrider, out near a balcony to have privacy.

I'm leaning against the corrider's wall, I hold the paper in one hand, giving it a flick before I begin to open it. Once it's open, I begin to read. A letter from President Snow. Secretly. To me. And only to me. Saying to be in secrecy. Not to tell anyone else.

By the time I finish reading the letter, I already have it folded in two, leaving the corrider in search for a bathroom. As I find one, I head into a stall, ripping the letter from pieces to small bits of useless paper. Shreds of the paper are in my hand. I stare at it only for a few lonely seconds before I toss them all into the toilet, sure I'm not missing a piece. As they're floating above the water, I lean forward and press a button, leaving the quite room to avoid watching the water flush.

I make my way back into the ball room. I look around to find her. Nothing. As I do, I make my way around the crowd of people, avoiding the talks of people and those who try to claw their hands at me, allowing me to pry them off so that I could find her.

What I see in a matter of minutes in the corner of the room is Katniss Everdeen, sitting on a lonesome couch by the window, her grey eyes scanning the Capitol before her, the lights twinkling in the night of this world.

I walk over to her and sit by her. She glances my way and I can't help but send her a smile.

"Finnick?" she says, sitting straighter.

I nod my head. "That's me."

"Did you get that letter, then?"

"Yeah."

That was the only thing I needed to confirm before I took her hand in mind and we both casually made our way out.

_Katniss will be expecting you. She will be in the corner of the room by the couch. I've sent her to this task, and I'm also sending you to this task. The both of you will arrive at my mansion at 11 o'clock P.M accordingly. I have a deal for the both of you. After reading this, you must be sure to remember these instructions and the time before you rid of this letter._

_Thank you._

_- President Snow._

* * *

_I apologize for the wait. It's just I've had many tests for school, assignments to finish, these things to attend, and to top it all off, something happened with the Internet. T.T Please forgive me. I'll try to have the next chapter up faster than the this. ^-^_

_And to be honest, the first chapter was just a test. I only wanted to see how much review, favourites and followers I'd get, but I'm surprised that I had that many. ._. So, yeah~ Once I saw that, I decided to actually finish this story. ^^ But I don't have an actual plot for this story yet...still thinking in my other box (this site) for plots to write. _

_Please be patient for the next chapter. I'll try to have it up soon. And again, I'm deeply sorry for the really long wait. ;_; I don't know if I should give you my twitter so we could chat? There's this one person I'd really like to talk to...Olive Monster? That's if you have an account...I'm too lazy to PM you :3_


End file.
